


Гейс

by Dekstroza, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M/M, Out of Character, lady!loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Ради будущего ребенка Локи готова пойти на многое. Даже отказаться от части себя.





	Гейс

Локи знала, что гейсы — не ее сильная сторона. Но что оставалось делать? С тех пор как Тони уговорил Локи немного побыть его леди, прошло больше месяца, и, как и случается в подобных обстоятельствах, последствия такого поступка не заставили себя ждать.

Нет, Локи нравилось быть женщиной. Помимо красоты, дарованной норнами его второму облику, и возможности менять наряды хоть пять раз на дню, что не пристало воину, но извинительно асинье, можно было, наконец-то, со спокойным сердцем заняться некоторыми разделами магии, традиционно практиковавшимися только женщинами и на которые вечно не хватало то времени, то сил. Эта часть энергии мирового древа Иггдрасиля давалась лишь тем, кто способен зачать и выносить ребенка, и потому Локи оставалось только порадоваться, насколько мудро норны распорядились его судьбой.

Приятным бонусом ко всему прочему можно было считать то, как удивленно раскрывались глаза мидгардцев в последний миг их никчемной свободной жизни, до сих пор в большинстве своем считающих женщин слабыми и неразумными, и тем более поражающихся, когда одна из них легко давала нешуточный отпор. Взять хотя бы случай с идиотами, решившими дерзнуть и похитить Тони прямо из-под ее носа.

К тому же сам Тони, окончательно восхищенный и очарованный, расслабился и открылся Локи настолько, что его без труда удалось уговорить попробовать в постели некоторые виды времяпрепровождения, о которых до этого даже речи быть не могло и которые теперь стали, на радость им обоим, чуть ли не ежедневной практикой.

Расплата пришла точно в срок.

Локи осмотрела свой, пока еще плоский, животик и вздохнула. Не то чтобы она не хотела детей от Тони. Хотела, и очень. И ей было абсолютно плевать, кто из них станет отцом, а кто матерью. В конце концов, после того как она — непременно — раздобудет сок яблок Идунн, задумываться о вопросах здоровья и долголетия Тони ей придется не в пример реже, чем сейчас. Просто в настоящее время все только-только наладилось в их непростых отношениях, и эгоистично хотелось насладиться этими моментами для двоих.

К тому же не факт, что Тони сейчас был готов стать родителем. Да, он трогательно заботился о чужих детях — Питере и Харли, но временами сам казался таким же ребенком, как и они, и Локи совсем не хотелось, чтобы эта черта характера Тони угасла, вытесненная необходимостью соответствовать представлению об «идеальном отце» и неуверенностью на этом поприще, заботливо взращенной ублюдком Говардом. Да и Локи, если зрить в корень, далеко не идеал родителя. Ни как отец, ни как мать.

Она еще раз вздохнула. Слейпнир и Фенрир, Ермунганд и Хель, Нари и Вали. Не все, о чем пелось в Эддах, было враньем. Ох, не все… И ради того, чтобы их с Тони ребенок родился таким, чтобы его с радостью приняли во всех девяти мирах и норны были благосклонны к нему, Локи была готова нести гейс. Отказаться от хитрости и коварства, от лжи и недоговорок — хоть на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Возможно, это будет отказом от части себя, но чего ни сделаешь ради двух любимых мидгардцев, один из которых был еще несформировавшейся капелькой плоти, а второй, кажется, так невовремя решил вдруг вернуться домой, нарушив ритуал?

— Локи, милая, что случилось? — Тони, с удовольствием использовавший ласковые словечки весь последний месяц, сразу почувствовал неладное.

— Нам надо поговорить, — безапелляционно заявила Локи, пряча за строгим голосом неуверенность. Тони проследил взглядом за тем, как скрыла животик и попку одна из его рубашек, которые Локи упорно использовала вместо домашней одежды, и кивнул. Спорить с женщиной, когда она говорит таким тоном, похуже, чем плевать против ветра: это он выучил еще с Пеппер.

— Да, моя радость. Что стряслось у сахарной ложечки? Кто-то обидел мою медоносную щепочку? Где этот ходячий труп?

— Тони!

— Да, сладкая, извини.

— У нас будет ребенок.

— Ух! Эмм… Правда? Не знал, что ты способна на такие чудеса! — Тони, как и предполагала Локи, не выглядел счастливым. Более того, почему-то ей казалось, что сейчас, своими словами, она только что вонзила ему нож. В спину.

— Нет-нет, послушай, я никоим образом не хотел тебя обидеть! — меж тем продолжал этот удивительный человек. — Но когда? Черт, нет, я, конечно, приму любого твоего ребенка и воспитаю как своего, если ты решишь не говорить его отцу, я все понимаю…

— Так, стоп! Ты что решил… Ты… Я что… Изменяю? — Локи, чувствуя, как дурацкие эмоции заставляют слезы закипать на ресницах, мигом вспомнил, отчего столько лет не был женщиной.

— Нет-нет, солнышко! — Тони тут же кинулся ее обнимать. — Ты? Никогда! Наверняка это было надо для чего-то важного, да? Или Один нашел кого-то достойного, чтоб его Фенрир покусал! Извини. Я не верю, что твоя мама… Хотя… Наверняка я ей не нравлюсь… И никогда не нравился… Или это Тор опять вляпался? Нет? А может, Хеймдалль…

— Тони, это твой ребенок, — немного пришедшая в себя Локи остановила поток конспирологических теорий, — и это не магия, не заговор и не наговор. Это то, что бывает, когда кое-кто отказывается предохраняться!

— Этого не может быть, — автоматически ответил Тони.

— И тебе это нравилось! Нет?

— Нравилось, нравится…

— И будет нравиться. Если ты прямо сейчас, быстро, объяснишь, почему ты решил, что это не твой ребенок.

— Вазэктомия. Перевязка семявыводящих протоков. Полная стерилизация при сохранении всех функций. Не хотел быть как Говард, — совсем тихо пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд. — А сейчас понимаю, какую глупость совершил.

— Так. Ляг. Хмм. И вправду. Ничего необратимого, кстати, если задаться целью. Но как тогда?

— Милая, а с чего ты решила, что ты беременна? — осторожно уточнил Тони, несколько успокоившийся после импровизированного «осмотра».

— Для гения ты иногда ужасно недогадлив, — хмыкнула Локи.

— Ты уверена? Нет, магия, я помню, но…

— На самом деле на таком маленьком сроке даже магия не дает стопроцентной гарантии… — задумчиво протянула Локи.

— Пятница? — хором воскликнули оба, наконец вспомнив о самом надежном эксперте.

— Мне очень жаль, но нет, — ответила та после нескольких минут сканирования.

Локи и Тони переглянулись, а потом оба, не сговариваясь, заулыбались.

— Значит, ты…

— То есть мы… — начали они одновременно, но потом Тони махнул рукой и нежно поцеловал Локи.

— Знаешь, а мне как раз сегодня снился сон, что у нас ребенок, и все так по-настоящему… — признался он через несколько минут, ласково поглаживая спину Локи. — Может, мы тогда, если у меня есть шансы…

— Попробуем еще раз, если ты не против, — улыбнулась Локи, увлекая Тони в спальню.

Кажется, гейс ей все-таки однажды понадобится. Но сию секунду это могло и подождать.

 


End file.
